


Mine

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24





	Mine

Shi Yi Jie hated how others looked at Xiao Fei.

All he wanted, was a quiet date night. A meal followed by a nice drink in a bar, which was then followed by a romantic evening without the worry of waking Yo-Yo. Instead, he was sat here at this table, fuming as a gym-gorilla eyed his husband like he was prey.

It was taking all of his self-control not to push the man away.

Though Xiao Fei looked uncomfortable at the situation, it didn’t stop Yi Jie from seeing red. On the way back home, Xiao Fei kept sending Yi Jie worried thoughts, trying to get him to talk, only for the Professor to grunt in reply.

When they got to their apartment, Yi Jie unlocked the door quicker than he had ever done so before, grabbing Xiao Fei by the shirt and pulling him inside.

Xiao Fei let out a surprised ‘oof’ at being pulled in and slammed against the door, feeling his husbands’ lips on his neck. Yi Jie sucked and bit at the soft skin, leaving behind a very noticeable bruise.

“Yi Jie!” Xiao Fei gasped in surprise, one hand flying to his neck in shock, “What are you- “

He was cut off as Yi Jie placed his hands under his shirt, pulling at Xiao Fei’s waist, meeting his hips hard with his own, causing Xiao Fei’s breath to hitch.

Yi Jie was hard.

“Jealous.” The professor muttered in between hickeys, “The way he looked at you.”

“W-who?” Xiao Fei whimpered, feeling himself grow harder.

He was then surprised as Yi Jie picked him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around the older man’s waist, feeling the man’s hands on his ass to support him. The professor ground their hips together, having easier access to do it, and Xiao Fei arched his back off the door at the sensation.

“Last time I checked, I should be the only one looking at you like that.” Yi Jie muttered, “I am the only person to see you come undone, feel you come apart because of me. I’m the one who married you.”

Xiao Fei keened at that, clawing at his husband’s back and digging his heels into the other man’s ass for more.

Shi Yi Jie pinned Fei Sheng Zhe up against the wall, mouthing at the younger man’s neck, moving to his collarbone, leaving marks everywhere. “You are taken.” He muttered possessively, “I want the whole world to see these.”

People needed to know that he was the only one allowed to do this to Sheng Zhe.

Yi Jie grabbed the younger man a little more firmly and, still kissing him, led him to their bedroom, grateful that Yo Yo was spending the night at her uncle’s home. He pushed Xiao Fei onto the bed, feeling it dip under the weight, feeling the other’s erection in his pants.

There were too many clothes between them.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” He ordered in between kisses.

“Someone’s bossy tonight.” Xiao Fei muttered teasingly, taking off his shirt.

Yi Jie just pushed him onto the bed, mouthing at one of Xiao Fei’s nipples, wiping away the smug smirk on the younger man’s face. Yi Jie flicked his tongue around it, biting it slightly, before lapping the pain away with his tongue again, repeating the process over and over again.

“Feel good?” He asked, pulling his mouth away, as Xiao Fei whined at the loss of his husband’s mouth. Yi Jie ran a hand up Xiao Fei’s abdomen, feeling the muscles jump at the contact, before moving his hand’s to the younger man’s hips.

“Xiao Fei… I asked you a question. Does that feel good?”

“Y-Yes! Y-Yes, it does!”

“Am I the only one who can make you feel like this?”

Xiao Fei looked completely wrecked. His hair was dishevelled, his pupils was blown wide, and his eyes were half-lidded. He had bruises blossoming all over his neck, and Shi Yi Jie loved seeing those marks on him. Xiao Fei’s mouth was swollen as he bit at his lower lip, cheeks flushed bright red.

He then started to unzip the younger man’s pants, yanking them down along with his underwear, allowing Xiao Fei to kick them off when they were at his ankles. Yi Jie started to feel Xiao Fei’s thighs, running his hands up and down them as the other panted.

“Please…” Xiao Fei begged his husband, “… Please, touch me!”

Yi Jie purposely avoided Xiao Fei’s cock, feeling his thighs, hip, stomach and everywhere else. “Am I the only one who can make you feel this good?” He repeated the question, gripping the inside of Xiao Fei’s thighs and opening them up, hearing the younger man’s breath hitch.

“Yes! Yes!”

“Good.” Yi Jie smirked, “Because. You. Are. Mine.” He punctured each word with a bite, before wrapping his lips around the head of the younger man’s cock, causing his hips to stutter at the sudden heat.

Xiao Fei groaned, “Please…” He whimpered, “… I-I-I can’t- “

Yi Jie ignored his pleas, continued his ministrations, until he heard Xiao Fei cry out, his cock twitching through the orgasm in Yi Jie’s mouth.

Once Xiao Fei felt like he could breathe properly, he pulled his husband up for a kiss, hand reaching to take Yi Jie’s erection in his hand, only for Yi Jie to grab his wrist.

Xiao Fei glanced up at him in confusion, allowing his hand to be placed back by his side. Passively, he remained still as his husband reached out to grab the lube from the bedside drawers, popping the cap on the lid and pouring some on his fingers.

Yi Jie then slowly entered a finger, rotating it in small circles, causing Xiao Fei to grab at the sheets. Yi Jie waited for the younger man to relax, before continuing with his ministrations until Xiao Fei begged for more.

He continued to stretch the younger man out, finding that special spot almost instantly. Xiao Fei yelped in pleasure grabbing at Yi Jie’s arms, his grip only getting tighter as Yi Jie practically rubbed against that spot.

“Please!” Xiao Fei begged, “Please fuck me already! I’m ready!”

Yi Jie loved it when Xiao Fei got this vocal. He removed his fingers to roll the condom on, hearing his husband whine at the loss of contact. He slicked himself up, before gently pressing forwards. As he slowly entered the younger man, Xiao Fei reached up to bring him down for a kiss, moaning into his mouth.

Once their hips met, Xiao Fei surprised him by moving his hips, rotating them and clenching rhythmically. 

Two could play at that game.

Yi Jie moved out and thrust back into him, hard, keeping the movements slow.

“There!” Xiao Fei yelped, “There!”

Pulling Xiao Fei’s hips up at a slight angle, Yi Jie made sure his thrusts were harder, pounding into the man under him as he felt his orgasm climbing.

Xiao Fei couldn’t get enough and yet, it was starting to get over-whelming, feeling Yi Jie repeatedly hit his sweet stop.

Yi Jie could feel Xiao Fei’s hips stuttering, a sign that he was close to finishing. After a few more thrusts, Xiao Fei was coming again with a sob, clenching around him. Climaxing himself a few minutes afterwards, Yi Jie rode it out, before moving to lie next to Xiao Fei. He rolled the condom off and threw it into the bin next to the nightstand.

After a few minutes of post-orgasmic bliss, Xiao Fei turned and shyly grinned at his husband. “I should make you jealous more often.”

Yi Jie just laughed, pulling Xiao Fei closer, feeling sleep slowly overcome them both.


End file.
